I have my reasons
by Natatianyappyx3
Summary: Kairi And Sora have and are the 2 most crush wanted people in Japan. They are also thought to be the cutest couple at KateUno High. But the 2 havent gotten along since grade 5! Yuffies pregnant with Leons child So Kairi moves in.chapter 9 in progress. srr
1. Chapter 1

Kairi is the most boy wanted girl in school and Sora… He's most girl wanted. Perfect right? Well guess what, the two have hated each other since 5th grade! They had been best friends before than so than why do they hate each other so much. Not to mention Yuffie's pregnant. And Selphie… Oh wait! Her life's as normal as ever. Heh, Yeah right.

"_Sora," I sat there I was completely stumped on my math homework. I hated math SO much, the nice thing about having my best friend being brainy, cute AND popular was EXACTLY what I just said; or to sum it up; great! _

"_Yeah Kai?" His deep blue eyes were so great I couldn't help but love them. I was only in the 5th grade but for the first time in my life I knew what love was. I was sure of it. Sora was the best guy in the world! _

"_Can you help me with problem 7?" He moved over to me; put his chin on my shoulder and his arm around mine to reach the scratch paper. I could feel his breath against my neck and his soft voice in my ear._

"_It's simple really, just multiply this by 17,000 and then divide it by 4."_

"_That's all?" I asked him. _

_"Yep." He replied. "OK well I need to go Nara's waiting for me at the movies"_

_"Who's…Who's Nara?" I asked him again. I was sure that it was just a friend. Right? Just a friend._

_"She's my girlfriend." He told me he looked at me with a worried look._

_"You Ok Kai?"_

_"Oh Yeah, just peachy." I paused. "Couldn't be better." Sora stood up and led his self out the oak wood door of my house. I just sat their, staring strait at the door remembering his warmth, his voice, I was heart broken. I had finally known what it was like to be in love and then… to be heart broken. She would never feel the same about a guy again! What if he would break her heart too? _

_Day's went by and Sora spent less and less time with Kairi and more time with Nara. She loathed her SO much! Nara would make fun of Kairi, Sora would laugh at her remarks. But why would he do that to her? They had been best friends since they were kids! _

_"You know Kairi, I bet when you grow up you'll be the most loved girl…" Nara said with a hidden smirk._

_"Thanks Nara. You're so…" Kairi began._

_"Yeah, loved or pitied? You have the flattest chest in school!" Nara's hidden smirk was now 100 visible. She had tears running down her face she was laughing so hard._

_"How could you even like such a SLUT Sora!" Kairi was now crying. Her best friend was now a slut! Just like that shity girl friend of his. He must have hated her as much as she hated him right then! And to think she loved such a dumb ass?_

_"I HATE YOU!" She screamed. She definitely got her message out to the world; that was for sure. From then on Sora and herself never hung out, or really even liked each other. Riku and Kairi started dating after that but in the end it didn't work out. Her life with guys wasn't working out. How would she get to have kids, or get married, or any of that. But that was OK for Kairi at the moment, she wouldn't need to worry about that for quite a few years. Even now Kairi was heart broken, a whole 3 years later! So from then on the only thing Sora would ever and eternally be was a huge, huge,_

_SLUT!_


	2. SHE WHAT?

Kairi is the most boy wanted girl in school and Sora… He's most girl wanted. Perfect right? Well guess what, the two have hated each other since 5th grade! They had been best friends before than so than why do they hate each other so much. Not to mention Yuffie's pregnant. And Selphie… Oh wait! Her life's as normal as ever. Huh, Yeah right.

**Mostwanted32:** Hey Sel, Luv da skirt!

**TakenbyTidus65:**Tanks Kai! Da new shoes couldn't be taller.

Kairi and Selphie had been texting each other while in a boring lecture about puberty and how you shouldn't miss use it. Apparently a few girls were getting pregnant. 1 of which was their very own friend Yuffie.8 almost 9 months. Leon and Yuffie had been dating for 2 years and then Yuffie's Stomach started expanding. The good thing was Leon was prepared to take care of it and that was a quality every father needs.

_**MyLilRomance17** is sending.._

**MyLilRomance17:**IT'S TWINS!

**Mostwanted32:** IT'S WHAT!

**MyLilRomance17:** T-W-I-N-S

**TakenbyTidus65:**OMG! Yuffie you must be thrilled!

**MyLilRomance17:** Hold on, It's Squall.

_a/n: Yuffie's in the bathroom_

"Hello?" Yuffie said into the cellular phone.

"Hi Yuff, It's me." Leon said in a down hearted tone. "I heard about the twins."

"Squall?" She asked, worried. "Is everything OK?"

"We're talking twins Yuffie! Twins! And not just any set of twins either; they really had to be the opposite sex!" He told her.

"Squall," She began.

"Don't 'Squall' me right now Yuff! I'm freaked at this point!" He told her. "We can't live in my apartment anymore. And im gonna need a better job too!"

"We'll go house hunting when I get out of school, Kay?" See told her.

"Yeah, see you when you get out of school." After Yuffie finished with Leon she went back to texting the gals.

**MyLilRomance17: **I'm back.

**Mostwanted32:**What'ed he want?

**TakenbyTidus65: **Is everything OK?

**MyLilRomance17: **He found out what the genders were.

**Mostwanted32: **And?

**MyLilRomance17:** Boy and Girl.

**TakenbyTidus65: **That's good right?

**MyLilRomance17:** I guess. 'Sigh'

**Mostwanted32:** Teacher caught me. Got'a go.

**TakenbyTidus65:** Yeah same. See you after school.

**MyLilRomance17:** Kay, Bye.

Yuffie walked into the room and sat down before Mrs.Izaki started giving lectures.

"No Text Messaging in class! This is a VERY important subject." Mrs.Izaki was the one teacher who LOVED lecture's. And Kairi hated her lectures.

"Why do we even need this lecture? Couz I REALLY don't care, I don't even have a boyfriend!" This trigged a little 'chance' gun in every guy in the classes head.

"Don't even think about it boys" What Kairi said was true. The only person that everyone thought she was cute with was her worst enemy. And she didn't like any of the guys that asked her out. There was one guy one though, he would bring her flowers and chocolates but it turned out all he wanted was sex. Now she just thought of 'im as a big slut. Ever since then she hadn't had a boyfriend. And as much as she hated to admit it she liked Kiichiru Uzumani more than any other piece of crap at their high school. Kiichiru was the ugliest guy at school. He had at least 100 pimples, acne all over his pale white face, greasy black hair, and smelt like a pile of shit. But he was the only person that didn't like her at Kaze-Uno High. Well other then Sora but that was only because they hated each other. Kairi originally loved Sora but he never liked her. He would flirt with her, although he had a girlfriend. She should have known.

"But what if you GET a boy friend?" Asked Mrs.Izaki. The boys in the class all started showing off muscles and smiles Kairi just ignored it.

"I hate the boy type!" She blurted.

"I don't trust them at all. Their innocent smiles, cute faces, muscles; none of that shit! They never treated me right!" She told the teacher.

"Hall Kairi… NOW!" Kairi rose from her seat and walked out to the hall.

"Yuffie, Selphie go with her," She commanded "I don't want her going anywhere."

"Sure teach." Yuffie replied heading out behind Kairi. When she got out to the hall she ran into Kairi as she just looked forward not moving a single inch from where she was placed.

"Well Kairi," A familiar voice said to the red headed girl. "I see you've gained some chest. Since the little incident in grade 5." The voice was now clearly known to Yuffie. It was Leon's kid brother Sora.

"I see you've gained stupidity." Kairi replied mockingly. Kairi then folded her arms, tilted her hip and looked strait into her enemies deep blue eyes. Looking into his eyes she saw nothing but flash backs of back in grade 5 when he treated her so badly. He just simply put on a smirk.

"Can't take these eyes, can you Kai?" He asked.

"Don't call me "Kai", ever!" Kairi stared strait into his eyes and formed a set of daggers, as if to blind him from her feelings.

"Well than, can I call you Teddy?"

"No you bastard! You call me one any of that shit and you'll regret it." Kairi told Sora just loud enough for himself, Yuffie, Selphie, and Tidus to hear.

"Whoa! Calm down, It was just a joke." He took a step back after looking into Kairi's firing eyes.

"Calm down Kai." Yuffie took Kairi's firmed fists and tried to uncurl them. Selphie walked over to Tidus. She grabbed his left arm stood up on her toes and realed in as if to kiss his cheek but only whispered something into her boyfriend's ear. Tidus grinned.

"What?" Kairi looked at Selphie and then to Tidus. What was Tidus grinning about? And well why?

"I have to go with the red head on this, what are you grinning about?" Sora looked at Tidus and just like Kairi earlier; added in a set of daggers. Tidus took a step back so he ran into the boy's bathroom door.

"Im going back to class." Tidus stated.

"Fine with me," Sora gave a quick glance at Kairi, and then turned to Tidus holding up a hand as if wanting a hand shake. Tidus's hand slid across Sora's fallowed with a fist as the two almost jammed their hands together as Tidus ran to safety.

"Bye Teddy!" Selphie squealed down the hall "Bye!" Tidus waved a hand as his hair flew.

"So hot…" Selphie sighed staring at the now almost gone Tidus.

"You know you two," Yuffie began taking hold of Kairi's shirt and pulling her toward Sora. "You at one point had been friends since you were kids and Kairi at one point liked **YOU** Sora." She finished pulling an embarrassed Sora and the now Flustered Kairi neither would even bear to look at the others ocean blue eyes.

"YUFFIE!" Kairi hissed at the pregnant girl. Yuffie grinned widely.

"Now if only you 2 were still friends." Sora moved away from what he would have never admitted to be _Comfortable _position and began heading back to class so no one would see him blushing.

"Bye bastard!" Kairi yelled as he walked down the hall.

"Bye bitch!" He yelled back as he motioned exactly the same thing Tidus had earlier.

"SORA! TELL TIDUS SUGAR SAYS HI!" Selphie yelled to the boy.

"Whatever" he whispered.

**XXX**

"He so likes you!" Yuffie walked alongside Kairi to Leon and Sora's house to help go house hunting.

"Does NOT! And darn do I hope to the heavens that's the truth! But why did you tell him I used to like 'im?" Kairi questioned as she began to blush. "And then push us together? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING!"

"Nothing" Yuffie and Selphie said in unison. A 'Sigh' was heard from Kairi's mouth.

**XXX**

"How's things with the HOT enemy?" Leon asked his younger brother.

"Same old' same old'" Sora's adorable messy spiky hair flew in the wind as almost the whole girls side of the school stared. His uniform was the same as always out of 3 choices. Black shorts, white button down shirt 3 of 7 buttons undone and a loose blue plaid tie. But fortunately enough his reddened face didn't match his outfit. "I'll be home in a minute." He finished

"Good were going searching for a bigger house when you get back and all of Yuffie's good friends are coming."

"All…?" Sora stared up into the blue sky.

"Shit…" Was all he said before hanging up. And yet again his auburn hair just blew in the soft yet affectionate wind.

"she loved me?"


	3. What? SINCE WHEN! wait WHAT!

**WHAT! Since when? (Wait) WHAT?**

**HI ALL! Im trying to start updating once to twice a week even with homework, so you don't have to wait that long! Well here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final fantasy characters. Nor do I own 'The art of losing' by American HI-Fi, or "hikari" by Utada Hikaru**

**XXX**

"What about this one?" Yuffie looked up at Leon while Sora and I just ignored each other. "Both the in and exterior are gorgeous!"

"But it's too small." Leon insisted. "We have to have rooms for Sora, Kairi and the babies!" He reminded her.

"And WHO!" Sora exclaimed wide eyed. He took a step backward from the group.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Yuffie needs extra female help so Kairi's moving in with us."

"WHAT! Since when! Wait, WHA?" One eye became smaller then the other. He couldn't understand it! Why were they doing that to him? Why! Now he would have to live with his very nightmare! (Notice the # of exclamation points) He looked into Kairi's Sapphire eyes. Damn they were beautiful. But not like in grade 5 they were much more beautiful now. Wait! What was he saying! Was he forming a soft spot for that bitch?

"CRA….P!" He exclaimed looking away and closing his eyes tightly, trying to back from away the cruel, cruel world.

"What is it Sora? Can't take these eyes?" I asked mockingly.

"Heh, yeah right." Sora walked up to me and lifted my chin with his pointer finger. "Why wouldn't I be able to take those eyes? Bitch…"

"You're one to talk… Bastard." I smirked. 'SLAP'

"KAIRI!" Yuffie's eyes widened when she heard the 'slap.'

"OW! What in all hell was that for!" Sora held his hand softly against his cheek which was redder than his face 2 to 3 hours before hand.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe I just wanted to?" I told him. Leon sighed.

"Yuff," He whispered into Yuffie's ear. "This isn't going to work."

"I noticed." She whispered back. "Ok. In the car!" We listened and packed into the SUV, no complaints.

"Why the hell me?" I heard Sora whisper to himself. People had been doing that a lot lately. The engine started up and we headed off to pick up Selphie and Tidus, and visit the last and most expensive house. I just looked out the window and watched as blue, white, pink, yellow, (Ect…) houses went by.

**XXX**

Sora's POV

Once every 2-5 minutes I would make an 'accidental' glance at Kairi, the girl I was going to have to live with! Her hair was so silky, her eyes were so wonderful. Wait! I was doing it again! Was I really developing feelings for her? Sure we were friends, but now were sworn enemies! She hates me, I hate her. It will always stay that way. Damn! Why is this happening now? After all these years? I never had feelings for her. Wait, how did this happen anyway? Right before I told her about Nara, she and I were best friends. As if nothing could rip the two of us apart. Ow, what am I thinking! She's a bitch!

Tidus and Selphie got into the car and Tidus made move down a seat. So, naturally, I did. Yeah, right next to Kairi.

**XXX**

'Smooch' 'smooch' that sound was really getting annoying. I looked over to see not only Sora's spiky hair but Selphie looking like she was having the time of her life kissing Tidus. And not just little kisses either. Huge passionate kisses. I wish that was me. I really do. I wish I had a non obsessed boyfriend. I wish that I had had better luck with boys.

"Here we are." I heard Leon say. I looked up thinking the house would be a tiny lil' thing but I was way off! It was HUGE! How would they pay for it!

"Nice." Sora looked like he was in love. He must have been really excited about getting a bigger room. I opened the door and jumped out the door. I stared walking to the door and stopped. I felt as if someone was watching but it wasn't just one of those creepy shiver going up my spine feeling it was much, much weirder.

"Is something wrong Kairi?" Selphie stopped making Tidus run into her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. He moved her side to side and she took hold of his arms.

"No." I replied. I just kept walking till I entered the home. "OH MY GOSH!"

"What? Let me see!" Selphie had Tidus let go of her and dragged him into the house. "It's… HUGE!" She ran up the stairs to the rooms. I fallowed.

"Yuffie! Come quick!" I Yelled. Yuffie slowly walked up the stairs just to be safe. Leon hurried over to help her. They made it up the stairs and Yuffie was just about ready to scream.

"SOLD!" She exclaimed.

**XXX **

A few weeks went by and finally Leon was informed that they had got the house. Finally I could personally get back at Sora! We were gonna be living' together! "YES!" I said aloud while packing. Most of my life I had lived with random people from school. But now I was living with my good friend who would be having TWINS any day now! Speaking of which what was she planning on naming them? "I'll call!" I picked up my sapphire blue cell and dialed Leon's apartment, since Yuffie would be there anyway.

"Hello?" Fortunately enough it wasn't Yuffie that answered. Nor Leon at that. That left Sora.

"It's Kairi," I said into the cell phone. 'Damn' I heard him say under his breath. "Is Yuffie their?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." He seemed… almost embarrassed. No way! I had to be hearing things! "Hello?" I heard Yuffie's voice finally!

"Hey Yuff!" I knew I sounded cheerful. And that WAS rare. I almost never sounded like I just did.

"Hey Kairi. Why'd you call?" She sounded as if I had interrupted something. She would laugh every once in a while.

"Did…" I began. "Did I interrupt anything?" I finished. I was very confidant for saying something so embarrassing.

"No. Not at all." She laughed. "Squall just won't stop tickling me. So then, back to why you called."

"Oh yeah." I suddenly snapped back into reality. Realizing we were no longer talking about if I was interrupting anything. "What are you planning on naming the twins?" She stopped laughing. "Good question," was how she answered,

"Why don't you come by and we can discuss it? You can get some of your clothes too; we're going to start unloading and all that."

"On my way!" I hung up packed some of my stuff into my backpack and rushed out the door. Being the usual day, boys' came rushing up asking for a date and all that. I just walked by. I hoped on my bike and road off.

**XXX**

"Sora!" I ran into the room at the sound of Yuffie's voice. Knowing my older brother's girlfriend it most likely had something to do with Miss Bitchy bitch, every ones favorite person. But I prayed to god it wasn't. I couldn't take one more word about her.

"Yeah?" I Looked at Yuffie. It was obvious why my brother had fallen in love with her. Man did that word give me the creeps. I did say it once to Nara but… Nara. I hadn't mentioned her in SO long.

"Kairi's coming by and spending the night." WHY! Why do you curse me with such an annoying rival! Why does her name make me feel so guilty? But back to the spending the night. Wait? **"Spending the night!"** I knew I looked horrified. Their were no extra rooms except mine.

"Just," She began. "Please try to treat her normally. 'Kay." I just nodded. "Normally" for the red head and I was same as always. Criticizing each other. Yadda, Yadda, blah, blah. So that did no harm.

"Hey! Im here Yuff!" I froze at the voice that just entered the apartment. "You have a stereo I could barrow? New CD." She held up the little disk. "NEW?" Yuffie exclaimed running to Kairi and pretty much tearing the CD from her hand. "I made it on my com. Last night." Yuffie ran to her room and told Kairi to fallow. Before fallowing Yuffie Kairi stopped by my room and dropped of her backpack as if she knew she was sleeping their. Then she walked into Yuffie and Leon's room.

**XXX**

After walking into Yuffie's bedroom I noticed she had the CD player out and all that. I popped in the CD, closed the lid and then pressed play. Music for American HI-Fi's song the art of loosing started playing then I could hear words but they weren't from the artist. They came from Kairi.

"

_Last call now I'm outta time  
And I don't got no valentine  
Singled out, now I stand alone  
The underdog in a modern world  
Suburbia is hot tonight  
But nothing seems to feel alright  
I don't want your sympathy  
I just need a little therapy  
At least that's what they say to me_

_**Hey ho let's go  
I'm gonna start a riot  
You don't wanna fight it  
One two fuck you  
Don't tell me what to do  
I don't wanna be like you  
Can't you see it's killing me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
It's the art of losing  
**  
Fit the mold and do what you're told  
Get a job and start growing old  
9 to 5 can make your dreams come true  
But I don't wanna be like you  
I'm not cool and I'll never be  
I break the rules and I guarantee  
I don't want your sympathy  
I just need a little therapy  
At least that's what they say to me_

_**Hey ho let's go  
I'm gonna start a riot  
You don't wanna fight it  
One two fuck you  
Don't tell me what to do  
I don't wanna be like you  
Can't you see it's killing me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
It's the art of losing  
**  
You call me a loser  
Say I'm just a user  
But I'll just keep on moving  
Cause that's the art of losing_

_**Hey ho let's go  
I'm gonna start a riot  
You don't wanna fight it  
One two fuck you  
Don't tell me what to do  
I don't wanna be like you  
Can't you see it's killing me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
It's the art of losing  
**  
Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)  
Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)_

_We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America" _

**XXX**

Sora POV

The music ended and Yuffie and Kairi laughed. " So, is that what your singing for the talent show?" 'Talent Show?' I asked myself after hearing Yuffie ask. Then it hit me! The once a year school talent show! The school rewarded $1,500 to the winner. How could I forget! I mean I WAS gonna break dance but lately had been having second thoughts. "Nope." Kairi's voice rung in my head.

"Well then what is it!" Yuffie sounded annoyed but also happy. "This," I peaked in to say we were about to go but knocked 1st since Yuffie hated me just barging in.

"Come on in Sora." At the sound of my voice Kairi froze again. I don't know why we all did that so often but, we did. "Were leavin' in a minute." I finished and got ready to leave before Yuffie told me to "Stay and listen." Sure I did freeze until Kairi Pulled me down next to her.

"Come on Kai. Turn it on!" Kairi pressed down on the little silver search button until it reached song 5. Before it started she simply stated the word "Hikari" In a feeling less tone. As it had before, the music started than Kairi began singing in our traditional language… Japanese.

"_Donna toki datte_

_Tada hitori de_

_Unmei wasurete_

_Ikite kita no ni_

_Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru_

_Mayonaka ni_

_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte_

_Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana_

_Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa_

_Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo_

_Kitto umaku iku yo_

_Donna toki datte_

_Zutto futari de_

_Donna toki datte_

_Soba ni iru kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

_Mayonaka ni_

_Urusai (When you turn my way) toori ni haitte_

_Unmei (Take it all the way) no kamen o tore_

_Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete_

_Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo_

_Mirai wa zutto saki da yo_

_Boku ni mo wakaranai_

_Kansei sasenaide_

_Motto yokushite_

_WAN SHIIN zutsu totte_

_Ikeba ii kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO_

_Utsushidasu_

_Motto hanasou yo_

_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_TEREBI keshite_

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

_Donna ni yokuttatte_

_Shinji kirenai ne_

_Sonna toki datte_

_Soba ni iru kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

_Mayonaka ni_

_Motto hanasou yo_

_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_TEREBI keshite_

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo"_

I Just sat their. The sound of her voice Wondering around in my head. How would she NOT win with a voice so angelic?


	4. Not just 2, 5

**Hey! It's me. Question for all fans, I'm thinking about starting a Gravitation fic. But can't think up a plot! Any ideas? Parings would probably be Yuki -shuichi and ryuichi-noriko. A/N: I think I got my there's/their's wrong. I hate trying to memorize them! 'Sigh'**

"Sora, Leon breakfast!" Kairi's voice rang throughout the huge house as Yuffie placed plates of food on the cherry wood table. "Coming!" The 2 'men' stated in unison. As they walked down the cream colored stairs of the house, Sora looked around just to be sure Kairi hadn't made any traps that Yuffie had aloud.

"Watch it." Leon told his kid brother under his breath. Sora fell strait through one of the stairs, while Leon jumped over it. Kairi walked over to the stair case and looked in the hole.

"Didn't Leon tell you?" She asked with a giggle. "That stair was kinda loose. We have to replace it."

"No," Sora began. "I don't think he did." Sora glared at Leon, completely ticked off. Another giggle slipped from Kairi's peach lips before Yuffie told her to go help Sora up stairs. She walked to the door to the basement.

"Coming Sora," She yelled down the stairs.

"YOU BETTER BE!" When he yelled it sounded as if he was in pain.

"You sound pretty ticked," Kairi showed up behind Sora with no warning, like she had just… appeared? She had her hands on his shoulders, as she pushed herself over to see if he was "Okay," he let out a scream. Kairi looked up at Leon and Yuffie with a horrified stare. She held up both hands, they were both blood soaked! Kairi scurried in front of him. "You okay?" She looked at him; he was now gripping his shoulders with his hands as if to hold in pain.

"I'm so sorry Sora!" She cried. "That was supposed to be a joke; it only went loose just this morning! And I thought it would be funny." She softly rubbed his cheek. Although just barely, it had gotten cut as well.

"What happed to good old chest less Kairi?" Although just barely she could hear what he was asking was obviously not the normal straight at you question. But one directed farther toward himself.

"She didn't mean to," She began. "But she changed. And what about fun loving, always their Sora?" She looked at his eyes. "Just for old time's sake, 'Kay?" It was official, Kairi had struck. She place her lips upon his and declared entry. Then after a minute or two broke away.

"Yeah," He began. "Just for old time's sake."

"AHGG!" Sora gripped his shoulder again. "Kairi, PLEASE tell me they're here!"

"YUFFIE!" Kairi Called to the upstairs. Leon ran down the stairs as Yuffie watched the door.

"You Ok bro?" Leon kneeled down so he could see eye to eye with his brother.

"Do I really look Ok?" Sora asked wearily through his teeth. As he lied down he on the guest mattress next to him Kairi lied down with him. His wine red blood still running. He was loosing a lot of blood and it wasn't getting better. Before he could give a second glance he noticed that he was warmer. He tilted his head only to see Kairi Lying beside him with her arms gently wrapped around his waist.

"Still for old times sake?" He asked looking up to the hole in the ceiling.

"No," She replied. "This is for now." She closed her eyes and gripped him a little bit tighter.

"Leon! They're here!" We all could hear Yuffie scream down stairs. (Paramedics) Followed by just a scream.

"LEON! **_THEY'RE_** HERE!" (Twins) Yuffie sounded as if in more pain then ever. We all knew what she was talking about though, the babies.

"Go upstairs Leon, I'll stay with Sora." Kairi looked at Leon. He obviously had no idea of what to do. His younger brother probably dislocated his shoulder. And his pregnant girlfriend was ready to have a set of twins! Still looking paranoid he ran up stairs to open the door for the paramedics and tell them about the sudden change in plans.

Moments later Leon had already walked Yuffie to the car and had driven off. The paramedics walked down the stairs with a stretcher, they wrapped Sora's arm with a bandage and placed him on the stretcher. One man told Kairi to come along since "The brother needs to take his Wife to the hospital," It was funny that he called Yuffie his "Wife," When all she was, was a pregnant girl in High school. But I went along anyway.

The ambulance took off and I just sat their, glaring at Sora. Did I really hate him? Or was I just lying to myself all along? I wasn't sure anymore. A sigh escaped my lips. I didn't even notice I had sighed until Sora mentioned it.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked. Since he couldn't look at me he just stared at the white sealing.

"Oh?" I began just noticing he had said something. My unsteady mind was still trying to process what he said. After minutes of silence I finally answered. "No…Not at all," I smiled just because I knew he cared. It was so funny. One minute I THINK I hate him enough to die. And the next, I think I'm in love all over again.

"You don't seem alright Kai," He stopped before continuing. "Your going to call me a bastard now aren't you?" I shook my head and giggled.

"No, but I will call you a "Dumb ass" for asking." Sora shut his eyes and grinned. Sure it wasn't perfect, but the 2 were talking sort of like they used to. And that was good enough for him. But for some strange reason, he didn't think it was enough for Kairi knowing that…

She asked the paramedics to stay in front

She wouldn't stop staring at him

She had kissed him AGAIN!

Then she lied her head on his stomach and would softly blow every once and awhile.

I don't think either of us knew what was going through our heads! Was it love? Was it hate? I noticed the vehicle finally stop, the back doors finally flew open and I was finally getting help. The nearest hospital was a half an hour away when not speeding like some drunk teen.

"Sora I'll be up in a minute! I'm gonna check on Yuffie!" Kairi cried to me as the pushed me toward the emergency room. I was used to the pain by now. Sure it still hurt like hell but that was only natural.

"'Kay!" I called back. I really did try to act alright for her like I always had in the past. But she had never fallen for it. When we were kids she would just grin and give me a hug, then say "It isn't Ok! You need to take better care of yourself!" Like she was my mom. It never donned on me that she might have had a crush on me! The thought made me blush again. Would these feelings EVER go away?

I checked with the nurse at the front desk to find were Yuffie was. The nurse must have been in her late 20's. Her hair was long and blond; she let her long beings hang when she put her hair up. The woman had bluish purple eyes like a pop star from an anime she watched. Very pretty person all together she asked for a full name so I stated "Yuffie Tenji" She told me there was no Yuffie Tenji but there was a Yuffie Sakai in the birthing room. I noticed that that was Leon and Sora's last name and that the doctors must have signed her in that way.

"Room 722 on the 10th floor," The Young nurse told me. I gave her a sweet thank you and left. I ran to the elevator. 'Out of order.' Was what every last visitor elevator read. "10 floors of running!" I sighed and began up the maroon stairs.

After what seemed like hours I reached floor 10. I looked down the hall until I saw Leon sitting outside the door. "How is everything?" Leon looked to me as he heard my voice.

"It's not 2," He began. He placed his head in his hands, as if ashamed for some odd reason.

"What do you mean Leon?" I moved slightly closer to him.

"There are more than just 2 babies on the way," He told me. He ran his hand through his brown hair.

"How many more?" My voice began to tremble. Anyone with ears could tell.

"Three." He finished. My blue eyes widened. I was ready to scream that is until I heard both Yuffie and Sora scream. I was so glad Sora was only 1 floor down. I shoed Leon as I headed to the lower floor.

"WHAT!" I swung the turquoise doors open only to see a doctor holding up what seemed to be a scattered bone. Again; I only began to tremble.

"He shattered a shoulder blade," The doctor holding the piece told me.

"Is, is that even possible?" Of course it is! What was I asking here! Dang I'm stupid!

"If hit had enough, yes." The doctor gave me a signal to come over. "We have tried to drug him so he goes to bed, but the drugs aren't effecting." He told me.

"That would be because Sora's Body doesn't except drugs. Now does it Sora?" Grinning at him, I placed my hand on his cheek. I could tell he wanted to be able to grasp it. But in his condition, I wouldn't allow it.

"Can you leave for a moment doctors?" I asked.

"Lady? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF PREFORMING SURGERY!" The Doctors all told me.

"You'll all appreciate it if you leave." I looked to them with an evil glare, I wanted to say "Don't mess with me." But knew that would only cause problems. The doctors left the room after one gave me a look like I was on crack.

"Look at what I did," I whispered. I felt so guilty, I had never done something so bad in my life.

"It's not your fault. I didn't tell you I landed on my shoulder."

"BUT IT'S STILL MY FAULT!" I Screamed. I couldn't believe he would say that.

"Sounds like when we were kids. Don't it?" He Laughed. But he was right. This was just like how we acted when we were kids, it was no different. Well unless you add in the fact that Yuffie and himself are in the hospital.

"Kairi," Yet again, I looked away from my lap and toward the boy.

"Yes?"

"Would you sing, you know…" He stopped and blushed. "For me?"

"Eh…" I stopped. I hadn't sung to put him to bed since grade 3! Why was he asking now? "Yeah. Which one?"

"**_Our_** song," I nodded my head, making my rosy red hail sway. I knew what song he was talking about. ( I love this song from gravitation, I just couldn't resist!) " Predilection" by Nittle Grasper. They had always been my Idols. That song always made Sora drift off. And for some reason the only person who was able to wake him up was me.

_nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru  
mado wo toshimetara hajimaru  
ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo  
ma ni awanai PROTECTION _

_tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai  
jiorama ni tojikomete  
tataitemita tte sakendetemo  
kikoenai sa PREDILECTION _

_iki mo dekinai  
joukyouka de wa  
sugureta ai wo musaboru _

_can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto  
don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii  
one more night kusuka ni kizutsuita  
kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni _

_uragiru tame ni umaretekita  
kuchibiru wo togisumase  
muimi na rikutsu ni mata muragaru  
orokashisa ni PREDILECTION _

_nasu sube mo nai  
kono heya kara  
hayaku sukuidashite yo _

_can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka  
don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata  
one more night nigerenai no wa dare  
kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu _

_can't get enough kanashige na kao kara  
don't let me down itami sae fukuetara  
one more night junsui na ai dake  
tookunai mirai kanaeru sa _

_hajimari sae   
ushinawareta  
owaranai geemu wo shiyou _

_can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto  
don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii  
one more night suka ni kizutsuita  
kimi ga mitsumeru me sono saki ni _

_can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka  
don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata  
one more night nigerenai no wa dare  
kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu _

_can't get enough kanashige na kao kara  
don't let me down itami sae fukuetara  
one more night junsui na ai dake  
tookunai mirai kanaeru sa _

_can't get enough  
don't let me down  
one more night _

_can't get enough_

_ don't let me down  
one more night... _

_can't get enough..._

I Allowed the doctors back in once Sora was sleeping and told them to get me on the next floor up in room 722 when they finished. They agreed and I was off to check on Yuffie and the 5 kids.

Tidus and Selphie now sat in the waiting room. Not Leon. I sat down along side them and again asked how things were going. The only thing Selphie said was she had news.


	5. Daisuke and Yuri, Yours? mine? Ours

**Happy New Years everybody! I know it's like 1:00 off but oh well? All of New Years Eve I was fantasizing over Dylan and Cole Sprouse. Am I the only one who thinks those 2 are just adorable? Oh yeah, in this chappie there are a lot of sentences including groups of 2. Sorry I couldn't help it. Wakka makes an unexpected appearance in this chappie along with Rikku (and MAYBE other PPLZ). And when (if) you review, can you try to help me with the Sprouse twin question? Love yall to death. Bye.**

"What is it Sel?" I looked at my pale faced friend. I was clueless! Tidus and herself both looked down. Selphie leaned against Tidus and began to cry.

"You know how my parents don't approve of Tidus," I nodded. "They found out that we were together. So…" She began to cry harder. "So they're making our family move to Twilight Town."

"WHAT!" I screamed. Twilight Town was where all of Selphie's perverted family lived. When Selphie was 6, her parents moved her here because her cousins wouldn't leave her alone for being the only born girl into the family. Her brother, Roxas was left there with her cousin Lane. Sure she missed Roxas but she didn't want to go back to the harassment!

Tidus gripped her and she gripped his white shirt desperately. I could tell she would never (want to) let go. "Tidus," Selphie began to choke out.

"Don't," He told her. He gripped her more tightly than I had ever seen. The door suddenly flew open and Leon told me to come in. I got up, tapped Selphie and Tidus, and then hugged them both before entering the completely white room.

Once I had entered I could hear crying. I looked around for babies but could only find two.

"So far these are the only two who have come." I heard Leons soft tone tell me. I looked to him only to see him looking at one of the babies with a grin.

"Hey Kai!" Yuffie's voice rung about in my head. At first I couldn't put my finger on which the voice belonged to. She sounded weak, barley alive, sad. "Kairi, I have a favor to ask." She told me.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"Name the first two," When she said that I was in shock! She was going to let ME name the first 2 kids!

"Bu…" I began before being interrupted by Yuffie.

"Squall and I want you and Sora to name the first 2. Since its because of the 2 of you that we even met." I smiled. It sounded reasonable enough for me! When the doctors got me that would be the first thing I did, talk to Sora about names.

"Of course!" I smiled at the thought of different names. Leon lead me out the door and told me to wait. I looked over only to notice Tidus and Selphie making out.

**1 hour later (I feel like the spongebob guy. Bleck!)**

"Miss!" I heard the familiar voice of a doctor. "Mr. Sakai wont wake up!"

"Which is exactly why I told you to get me," Kairi stood up and walked pass the worried Doctor to the maroon stair case.

"Sora," I whispered into the auburn haired boy's ear. "It's Kairi. Wake up." He just kept sleeping. "Come on, be good." He still kept sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" Sora's eyes shot open and he tried to shoot up. But that failed as he noticed his shoulder start to ache. "Idiot," I whispered to myself.

"Sora, GUESS WHAT!" I suddenly remembered what Yuffie said earlier.

"What?" He was now back down on the bed.

"Yuffie and Leon want US to name the first 2 kids!"

" "First 2?" Kairi, There are **only** 2." He looked at me. I had forgotten to tell him about the extra 3 kids! Whoops. I giggled at myself for being so stupid.

"I forgot to tell you," I began. " There were 3 kids they didn't notice."

"Oh Please no!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry Sora, But its only the truth! So any ideas?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Like what?" I tilted my head.

"Crazy."

"SORA! Be serious!" I grabbed my chair and stood up in denial. He was about to be an uncle to 5 kids and couldn't even be serious about one name!

"Ryuichi?" He asked. He had always known I had a week spot for the name Ryuichi knowing I idolized Ryuichi Sakuma.

"SORA! If I yell at you one more time..!" I stood up and grabbed the bed frame as I began. But something pulled me down, something made my lips collapse upon his own. I moaned before we split. "Kora." I heard his voice say into my ear. "Yeah, I like that." I said before grabbing him again. I really was in love. And one day, I hopped to be where Yuffie was, giving birth to HIS child.

"I love you." The sound of his voice saying that made tears begin to role. I just replied by kissing him more passionately.

3 days had gone by and Yuffie still wasn't home, nor was Leon. It was just Sora and I, not that I didn't enjoy taking care of him. But I was beginning to get worried. By now the 2 of us had picked out names, we decided on 1. Kora and 2. Daisuke. Kora, was just one we made up but Daisuke was traditional.

Sora was now capable of moving with the replacement shoulder blade. But we still needed to be careful about it. I would help him up the stairs, Just incase he didn't see the missing one. I also had to make sure he didn't try any brake dancing. I still put in time for singing though.

'Brinng! Brinng!' The phone started ringing. I ran over to make sure I didn't miss the call it might have been Leon! I answered it and indeed, it was.

"Kairi, we need to know the names you picked." Leon stated.

"Oh, we picked Kora and Daisuke. What did you name the other 3?" I stopped. "Well actually, let Yuffie tell me." Leon answered me with an "OK" and handed the phone to Yuffie.

"SO!" I exclaimed.

"Well Kairi, out of the 5 we have 2 boys. One, You named Daisuke and the other, we named Kouichi." I stopped her before she went on to girls.

"OHHH! How adorable!" I exclaimed. Yuffie laughed.

"And the 3 girl's names are 1. As you picked, Kora. 2. Asuka and 3. Yuri."

"So when are you coming home?"

"Right after birth certificates and adoption papers."

"ADOPTION PAPERS!"I screamed into the phone. Sora froze, but so did I.

"Yes, now decide on a number between 1 and 40 with Sora. Neither number can be in the same tens column." (Can you guess what I'm sceaming?) I looked at Sora and told him what Yuffie wanted us to do. He picked 27 and I picked 34. I asked what she was talking about but she just said she would tell us later.

"What'd she want?" Sora asked before leaning across the kitchen table to kiss me. I placed a finger over his lips before he reached me and said that she would tell us later.

"You're no fun Kairi." His facial expression looked like he was a pouting toddler. I giggled.

"No fun! You MUST be joking!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the floor. I made sure that noting happened to his shoulder before pulling him onto me. Sora lightly pecked my cheek before I took over his lips. I moved my arms around him and rolled him over so I was on top.

"You two look like you're having fun." Yuffie's voice came from the door way. Sora and I broke away from each other, I gasped in air as it came to me, and he did the same. Then we scurried to sit up.

"Yuffie," I laughed out as I rubbed my arm. I had been wearing a light pink long sleeve shirt with a hot pink tee on top of it but now I was just in the light pink shirt. The other one was hanging on a plant.

"The 2 of you seem to have gotten very close in our absence." She put down one of the babies and placed a hand on her waist. "Well that's good. (Ready for a surprise?) Because both Yuri and Daisuke are YOUR children." Yuffie and Leon looked at us as if to say 'So start behaving!'

"WHAT!" Sora and I looked at each other, were we prepared for this? Then Yuffie said something along the lines of what we thought before.

"So start parenting! You 2 need to learn how to grow up. We thought this would be a great opportunity. Squall and I will supply food, diapers, room equipment and all that but YOU need to do everything else. Kairi, and I will be home schooled by Ms. Osagi so don't worry about school." She and Leon each picked up a baby and handed one to either of us.

"This ones…" Squall started before I finished. "Yuri. And that's Daisuke."

"Good Kairi. Now go put them to bed." Yuffie helped me up and I walked to my room.

When I reached my room I sat down on my bed and sung to the baby which slowly drifted off. Sora soon appeared in the doorway.

"Knock, Knock."

"Come in Sora."

**Sora P.O.V.**

Kairi looked up at me as she signaled that I could come in with Yuri. I sat down beside her and she laid he head on my shoulder.

"If only they were really our kids." She sighed. I looked down at the kids for the first time. Daisuke had light brown hair while Yuri's was black. Daisuke had plum purple eyes and Yuri had dark blue. They were both beautiful but that might just be how a "father" sees things.

Sixteen, that's all we were. Two 16 year old high schoolers who now had twins, twins that weren't even our own! We were also immature popular punks. So everyone at school would be glad we got together but they would be shocked to find out we had kids. Kairi got up and placed Daisuke on the bed after kissing his forehead. I asked what she was doing but she just left the room for a moment. While she was gone I just stared down at Yuri. I smiled as I realized her little blue eyes were no longer visible. Being only 3 days old she still held the chibi look that all babies did, but it was adorable that way. Her little bangs hung in her face but I moved them by barley rubbing my hand against her cheek. Kairi walked in with a crib and placed Daisuke inside of it.

"What about Yuri?" She turned around and nodded her head.

"I'll go tell Yuff." After that was said, she left the room leaving me yet again. Yuri sneezed and it was probably the cutest thing I had ever heard other then when Kairi spoke.

"Sora! Tidus and Selphie are here!" Yuffie's happy go lucky voice could be heard from the down stairs area. Knowing if I yelled in reply I would wake up the Yuri and Dai I just walked down with Yuri in arms.

"Sora! Haven't seen you in week's bro!" I looked to Tidus. He was wearing his usual black hoodie, blue jeans and Etnies. Occasionally, he would wear something different but that was only occasionally. Tidus was more the skater punk type like Kairi and I. We didn't always act like it but that's what we were. Selphie on the other hand was wearing an outfit along the lines of our school uniform, like always. She had her hair up in pig tails, a silver necklace Tidus gave her dangling around her neck and a pair of really tall heals.

"Hey, Tidus." Kairi, who had been standing beside Yuffie, motioned me to hand her Yuri. Before Tidus could reply, I placed the baby in Kairi's arms.

"Why aren't you giving the kid to Yuffie?" He looked at me with a confused stare and tone.

"Because that's not my daughter," Yuffie answered. "Come in you 2! It's getting cold out their being this late!" Yuffie motioned the teens inside and lead them happily to our living room. She sat them down, sat us down and recommended drinks. We all nodded our heads in reply.

All 5 babies had been sleeping, 4 of the 5 were doing which in cribs upstairs. The door bell rang again and this time, I got it. When I opened the door, in order to see the person AT the doors face I had to look up. The only thing I could see at first was a pair of really weird overalls.

"Came to see twins, ya?" It was Wakka with his non Japanese accent. So, Wakka wasn't from here, he had weird taste in things and a weirder hairdo, but we all still love 'im like a brother. I mean, Kairi isn't from here, Yuffie isn't from here, Selphie isn't from here… in fact I think none of us are from here other then Riku, Tidus and I? RIKU! It had been centuries since I last saw than pain in the butt friend of mine. He had needed to move to Hollow Bastion to watch over an old friend. "No big" Is what I said at first, but we haven't seen Riku in over 6 years.

"I come in now, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Come in!" I lead Wakka into the living room and had him sit down with the others. Then I went to the kitchen and told Yuffie about are new guest. She poured one more glass of whatever it was she made and walked with me into the next room. Yuffie traveled around the room delivering drinks. She gave me mine and I figured out what it was she had made. Blue raspberry lemonade? That was all? Dang I was stupid these days. Then the doorbell went off again.

"Aren't we popular?" Kairi got up and handed Yuri off to me. It was like catch. You throw one way, then the other. The sound of an opening door could be heard from the room we were placed in along with rain.

"Um… Do I know you?"

"It's me Kai! Rikku! We hung out as kids back in Hollow Bastion." The girl at the door had very done up orange hair and beautiful. Braids were strung from it along with colors and clips. The edges of her hair were die-dipped red, she was wearing what looked to be a yellow bathing suit top aligned with red. She hade a scarf tied round her neck with warm vibrant colors and she had an army green mini on. Her shoe's were loose blue high top converse looking things. And to top it off she also had loose arm sleeves. But one things for sure…

… I didn't recognize her.

"Im sorry, I don't remember where I lived, or anything about it before I moved here. But do come in."

"So, one question miss?" I asked sitting her down.

"Don't call me miss, just Rikku." I nodded my head in agreement.

"How did you know I was living here?"

"My boyfriend off coarse! He had a message he wanted me to deliver." The girl now seemed as happy go lucky as Yuffie.

"Who's your boy friend?" Sora and I asked desperately in unison. Everything was silent until the door opened and Rikku pointed to it.

"Me…"


	6. Guess what Im back

**Sorry it took so friggin long to update! I had serious user block+ Tons of homework…. Sorry! SORRY! That and I've been hanging on Myspace. So anybody excited bout instant star season 2? I KNOW I FRIGGIN AM! IM HYPED!**

"Ri… Ri…ku?" Sora and I choked out. The silver haired boy had grown much taller then my boyfriend. His hair was still at shoulder length but it was more silver. I never thought anything could be more silver then Riku's hair.

"Is that you?" I reached forward in order to touch his tan face, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He pushed my hand aside.

"Sorry Princess. I don't deserve your touch." My pupils grew small at this comment.

"Prin…" I fell backwards to my knees looking at him hopelessly. Never before in my life had I felt so hopeless. I had always been capable of keeping myself safe. But at the moment… I highly doubted that was true. Memories upon memories, voices upon voices, images upon images. Then… finally… _Death_. A young girl with short red hair. The girl must've been five or six before she died. Black creatures with bright yellow slanting eyes surrounded the young girl. The red head had on a long pink princess type dress and a tiara. She was lying on the tile floor with a read/ black-ish color heart shape floating above her. Blood began to run from her eyes along with from her mouth.

Crystal tears began to shatter from my paranoid looking eyes. "It… Im…" I broke out of my daydream and cried into the nearest persons' shirt until they switched with Sora. Yuri and Dai were of no importance to me at the moment, the only thing that was going through my mind was the thought of death.

"Kairi?" Selphie placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. But I didn't get the chance to answer with out falling unconscious.

"WHAAAAA!" That was Daisuke's cry. "WHAAAAA!" And that was Yuri's.

"SHHHH! Mommy's asleep." Sora hushed the babies. I slightly opened my eyes so he didn't notice. I glanced over to see how he had gotten the babies to be quiet. He had been swaying the 2 babies in there rockers. I smiled. My eyes, now fully open, glanced over to Sora. I lifted the flannel blanket from atop of me and sat up. Sora glared over at me. He stopped rocking the babies and grasped me tightly.

"You're OK!" He whispered into my ear. I stiffened just slightly before calming down and hugging him back.

"Sora… In my dream…" I began before he "SHHed" me.

"Don't talk." I was flustered! He was talking in a very husky voice. "The babies are asleep" I stood up and slapped him with a giggle.

"Ooow!" He whimpered. "What was that for?"

"For making my face redder then my hair!" I giggled again. "Where are the Rik(k)us'? And Selphie… And Tidus! Selph leaves tomorrow!" I began to run but was stopped by Sora's voice.

"Kai… Selphie left yesterday. You slept 3 days straight" I was stiff. My best friend had moved away to live with her brother in Twilight Town and I couldn't even say "Goodbye!" one simple word that meant so much to us all. But it didn't mean as much to Selphie as it would to me later. I held myself back from crying. I stood tall and looked away from him.

"Oh…"I clenched my fists and tried to hold back any sign of tearing. I was pulled down as Sora grasped me.

"Kairi… Selphie isn't our priority right now! You are!" I could feel a warm salty liquid stream into my open mouth.

"Sora? Are you OK?" There was something going on that I didn't know about. Something I needed to know. My dream flashed back into my head._ Blood running down a young girl's face falling from her eyes. Red hair crimson blue eyes. A black heart. That's were I came from. That's what I was. A spirit._

"SORA!" I grasped him back, 10 times harder than he had to me. I began to whimper words that he couldn't understand.

"That dream… What happened in it?" I could feel his body shift.

"It was of my…My childhood. I had bl… Bl…Blo..od running from my eyes and I looked paranoid. Than I….. I… Di…ed." I cried in between certain words that hurt me inside. Sora's eyes grew wide and worried after I stated that.

"But you couldn't have died! Your right here! The girl I love is right here in front of me! She's no were else! And if you weren't here I wouldn't be able to grasp you, or kiss you!" He continued on.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I just know that I shouldn't be here." She pulled herself away and looked into his eyes.

"But you ARE! So treasure that Kairi! Someone wanted you to be here, so you are!" Yuri began to cry at the sound of her parents fighting. Kairi pushed Sora away to give herself the ability of not only freedom but as well as that being able to get Yuri and rock her back to sleep. She picked up the weeping baby swaying her back and forth. Kairi began to sing a simple lullaby to Yuri. The baby smiled and waved her small arms around in the air. Sora smiled and leaned back onto the bed.

"You really do make a great mother Kai… Come on, bring Yuri over and we can lie down." He motioned yet again for Kairi to sit down with him. So she did so. She brought Yuri over to Sora and lied down on the bed. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and the baby.

"You know… Its kinda funny thinking not even 2 months ago we wouldn't even talk to one another let alone kiss one another." Sora smiled at Kairi's soft yet true words.

"Oh… You mean like this?" Sora pecked her lips.

"Oh GAWD no! I mean like this…" Kairi placed Yuri up against the wall then pulled Sora up, but only for a split second before knocking him back down and kissing him. Kairi waited for Sora to add any tongue knowing that he always loved that part.

"You know… I love it when you do that." He gasped out, and then pushed her back down. Yuri started clapping in amusement. For only being 2 weeks old she was developing quickly. The door at the other end of the room opened, Riku showed up.

"You 2 seem more interment then Rikku and I!" He commented. Or at least she thought he commented, if that was a comment or not Kairi was unsure.

"Sora you have a guest… Nara or some…" Riku proceeded with his commenty thing but was stopped by Kai.

"NOT HER! NO! Sora don't… Please don't!" He held Kairi into his chest and told Riku to let her in. A girl at least 15 walked into the room, her hair was blond but had been died in certain spots. She had it dyed pink at the front of her hair, 2 streaks at the very front. She was slim and fairly tall, she seemed to be a cheerleader kinda girl. Black platform shoes, black mini skirt, and a maroon tube top that's what she was wearing. She had TONS of make-up on. Dark blue eyeliner, black mascara, dark pink eye shadow, and a shiny lip gloss, a little bit of skin blush. Kairi looked up to an awing Sora.

"Who's the gal?" Nara looked at Kairi, unaware of who she was. "And what's with the kid?"

"Im surprised you don't recognize good ol' "Chestless Kairi"

"That's her! But still… What's with the kid?"

"Yes Nara it's me. But there isn't just one kind… You forgot Daisuke." Kairi removed herself from Sora and stood up.

"What are you wearing? A water bra. I bet those aren't real," Nara continued on, all the while trying to impress Sora. Sora stood up with Yuri and lead Riku out of the room.

"No Nara… Im not, but after you left it dond on me that you were." Kairi moved toward Nara removing an earing from her ear as she drew closer. When she finally reached her she pressed it into her breast. It went through the silky top and popped something. Water began to run from her shirt as the red got darker.

"So you made fun of me while in reality you have no chest at all! You split me from the boy I had loved because you didn't have what I at least did slightly! You…" Kairi slapped her with nothing but anger entitled upon it.

"You what? So you figured out and? Sora still doesn't know and even if you two are dating… the way I see it I have as good a chance of getting back with him as you do. Maybe even better you little slut." Nora pulled out a new bra from her purse and filled it up in there bathroom. She closed the door and came out wearing a dry shirt and her chest was big again.

"Bitch." Kairi told her before she left the room."


	7. Why me? Am i worthit? R we?

**Ok U guys… So I've tried to update quick and all. But csap is coming up and all so it's all like STUDY STUDY! IM LIKE SOOOOO SRRY! Mail me if u have questions.**

After about 10 minutes of hushing Daisuke and trying to get everything that had happened through her head Kairi went down stairs to make sure Nara wasn't making any moves on Sora in front of her daughter or just in general! They had gone out at one point and she moved. Sora said he had no feelings toward her anymore so everything would be OK that was… Until she walked into the guest bedroom. Nara was rubbing Sora's leg in a way she would have never wanted anyone but herself to do. Sora looked hypnotized when he looked at her. She stammered for a moment before saying anything. Nara lifted a finger and kissed him. The boy looked blank like nothing was going through his mind at all. Then the 2 threatening words Nara spat out to Kairi earlier began to run into her head as if a stuck bullet.

_"Or better" _The words repeated over and over. No matter how she tried Kairi couldn't remove those two words. Kairi's face now resembled Sora's but somehow or another had the sense to hold on to her child. But… that didn't keep her from falling. Falling to the floor and then dropping the baby next to her. Cries screeched throughout the house as Sora awoke and Nara just moved away in innocence.

"Kairi!" Sora looked at the girl lying on the floor in horror, what had he done to her? Everything had already begun to go wrong in her life and his ex wasn't making it better. Nara giggled and placed her hand on his knee again she began moving to his chest but he pushed her away.

"**Look at that! LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO HER! HOW CAN YOU GIGGLE?**" Sora looked at her, but she refused to stop giggling. "Ever since you came into my life her life's been hell! I loved her all my life since I first met her; she didn't have the guts to ask me out so I went out with you! It never came to me how fed up I really was with your bitchy attitude!" Nara looked furious! Sora noticed this fairly quickly.

"But I still loved you." Sora said to keep down her rage. Nara smiled and waved her hand again placing Sora into a trance, leaving a helpless Kairi on the floor. With no one else there to care for her and her baby.

"Kairi… were back!" Yuffie walked up the stairs of the home until she saw Kairi unconscious little Kairi and a dead baby.

"KAIRI!" Yuffie dropped the groceries and put down Kouichi and Asuka.

"LEON, SORA! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!" Leon hurried up the stairs and ran to fast as to pass by Yuffie and see the next room. The door was closed but Leon could here voices...

"Lil' bro you in their?" Leon slowly opened the door to a completely self conscious Sora and half naked Nara kissing. "SORA!"

"Leon… Daisuke isn't breathing…." Yuffie began to shake Kairi hysterically her eyes slightly opened as Kairi's head turned to the pale baby.

"DAISUKE!" Kari sat up and grabbed her baby pulling him to her chest.

"Daisuke" she cried. "My poor Daisuke!" The poor baby lie dead in Kairi's aching hands. Pain surging throughout her head.

Leon looked back into the bedroom with Sora in it as all the babies began to wail. Nara through back on her shirt as Sora sat there.

"I WAS KISSING YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KAIRI!" Sora fell off the bed on to the floor.

"Guess what Sora?"

"What bro?" Sora looked up at his brother although still upside-down. His brunet hair skatard throughout the floor and white T-shirt falling forward to his chin unsure of what his brother wanted.

"thanks to your hopelessness."

"DAISUKES DEAD YOU BITCH!" Kairi placed he baby down onto the ground and when in to attack Nara. "Why couldn't you just let me be happy for once Nara? My stupid older sister couldn't let me be happy for once? NOW MY SON IS FRIGGIN DEAD!" A glow began to shine around Kairi representing her anger. Kairi lifted a hand and punched Nara.

"WHY! You never really loved Sora and you still went out with him just because I liked him! Yet you act like he was all yours? Then im finally settled and im with the love of my life and my two kids at a young age just like I always dreamt but you had to track me down and use your power to ruin it!"

"Nara's your sister Kairi!" Sora stood up and blocked Kairi's next attack.

"Damn right she is!" We just lived at different houses. She lived with my Dad in Tokyo while I lived here with my step mom after all these years she came back." Kairi stopped.

"For a little while dad and I lived in the area. That's when I dated you. Kairi and I always pretended not to be related at all, all of our family knew she was a princess but we didn't tell her. Shed be spoiled rotten if we ever did, I was jealous as hell… Kairi always getting attention as a kid even though no one knew what she was."

"Piss off!" Kairi punched Nara again, this time in the gut. Blood spilling allover the ground. "Oh… did I do that?" Nara's head rose up just barley to reveal her anger flowing eyes, a smirk slowly gleaming.

"Your son died, I took your boyfriend. Oh am I overjoyed." Her bangs hung over her evil firing eyes now…

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! I LOVE BOTH OF THEM! MY SON'S…. My son'… my son is…. Dead." Kairi screamed into Sora's hand…

"Nara… I have to ask you to leave the house. You're not wanted here any longer." Sora lead the weeping Kairi to the ground. He placed her under himself as if to shield her from pain, then he wrapped his arm around he in shame.

"Make her leave. Make them all LEAVE!"

"Kairi…" Everyone knew Sora felt shameful, Nara wouldn't leave. She knew she had finally caused her sister as much pain as she could give. Yet she wouldn't leave. Leon and Yuffie headed toward the door to take Nara home.

"It'll be Ok." Sora brushed Kairi's bangs out of her face and kissed her long and passionately.

"Eventually Kairi, You and I will make our own Family. Maybe even sometime soon.

"Promise?"

"You got it." Sora put on his trademark grin and got up to get the last person to there family. Yuri. He handed the young girl to Kairi as Kairi held her to her own chest and awaited her lovers warmth.

"Never leave me." Kairi whispered. "Never ever?"

"Never ever." Sora yet again grinned. They had lost Daisuke, but Sora would make up his mistakes sooner then she expected.


	8. Party in da WHERE?

2 months had gone by since Daisuke's young death and the funeral was the most saddening thing in the young parent's lives. Kairi and Sora had officially begun sleeping together with Yuri right next to them. Yuri had begun to walk and was SO close to saying her first word… they had been aiming toward "brother."

Yuri was the highlight of Kairi and Sora's life... But Sora had been planning something to make it better.

"Kairi! I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! I'll see you in a few!" Sora's voice echoed throughout the house. Bouncing against wall after wall until the echoes finally stopped. Kairi said her goodbyes to him and reminded him to ask about the talent show. He nodded his head, kissed her, and left.

_'Damn is she Beautiful!'_ Sora thought as he walked off to school.

When Sora finally made it to school Tidus and Riku were there to greet him.

"DUDE I HEARD ABOUT DAISUKE! So you really serious about this thing? Aren't you two a bit young?" Tidus stared at Sora. He was about to burst as Sora nodded his head.

"I made Kairi loose someone very important to her and us. Im gonna make up for that mistake. So yeah. Were havin' a party at our place tonight. Selphie and Roxas are gonna be in town too." Unlike his surroundings Tidus started going crazy. The love of his life was coming back to the islands, He would have to find something to wear to make her happier then she would have ever been to see him again.

"Calm down. You might as well just get her pregnant!" Riku quietly yelled to him.

"That's what Sora's gonna do!" Rikku walked into the conversation and gave Riku a peck on the cheek making the stable calm boy blush.

"SHUSH UP ABOUT IT!" Sora hushed her. "Im having a party tonight and it is OK with Leon and Yuff so don't worry there. They'll be gone with all the kids by the time it starts.

"So then when during the party do you plan to '_take off?_' Sora?" Riku asked the spiky haired brunet.

"DO WE REALLY NEED TO DISCUSS THIS IN THE SCHOOL HALL WAY! The party starts at 7:00, discussion over." Sora finished his statement and left to inform everybody about the party that would allow him to get what he wanted… and fast.

"Party at Sora's! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Students began to rile about the party. Everyone knew a party at Sora's place was the best party like… ever! Games like spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven and stuff. Even if they were kiddy game they were REALLY fun. Not one person had NOT had fun at a party like the ones he threw... Of course they had figured out that all the people that had been getting pregnant had just recently gone to one. _And if Kairi was ready that's what would happen to her. If she really wanted that, then…. That's what we'll get her. I owe her big, but… does she want me to make up for my mistakes?_ Sora thought.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T! Then she'll think im a perv!" Yet again his voice echoed throughout the hall as he thought of what to do. Loosened backpack falling down to the cold ground and the sleeve of his white shirt went with it.

"Who thinks you're a perv Sora?" Everyone's favorite happy go lucky voice was right behind Sora. He Turned his head slightly only to see Selphie, Roxas and some other chick.

"Selphie! I see you brought Roxas… and… HER…Who is she?" Selphie shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

"Sora, Sora, Sora… Changing subject is a bad habit." The Brunet also began to tap her toe waiting for Sora's now long awaited response.

"Daisuke died and I promised Kairi I would make it up. But im not sure she wants to get pregnant." Sora whimpered staring at the ground. He clenched his fists as he waited for Selphie to yell at him.

"Go ahead." Sora raised his dulling head in shock.

"Huh?" His eye twitched.

"Kairi has always wanted kids at an early age. Im surprised you didn't know that."   
"Heh, Heh, Of Course I did! What kind of boyfriend would I be otherwise?" He laughed. Selphie just shook her head at the hopeless boy.

"You idiot… You had no idea." Sora scratched his head while looking yet again at the mysterious girl.

"So… Who is she Selph?" He asked her again.

"This is Roxa's girlfriend, Namine." The Girl looked kind of like a blond Kairi as Roxas did a blond Sora.

"OK well I have ta' go… Talk to you later Selphie!" Sora ran off as the final bell rang.

"Kairi! Im back!" No one answered. "HEY KAI!" Sora walked around the corner to the kitchen. "BOO!" Out popped Kairi, into Sora's arms as quick as well… I don't know!

"SHE SAID IT! SHE SAID IT!" Kairi screamed happily.

"Said what?" He looked down at her passionately waiting to kiss her again, waiting for the right time to strike, waiting… For a new life to begin.

"YURI SAID DAISUKE! SHE SAID IT SORA!" Tears rolled down her eyes as they both remembered Daisuke.

"I don't think anything could ever take the place of what just happened!" That comment struck Sora again as he started yet again doubting.

"Kairi?"

"What?"

"What would you say to another kid?" He asked her. She reacted steadily to this as she just raised her head and placed it on his chest.

"I'd say when and for how much. That and where is my boyfriend?" Sora laughed.

"Tonight. Im throwing a party so how about then?" She smiled and began playing with his belt.

"Is Yuri gonna be gone?"

"Yeah Leon and Yuffie are taking all the kids."

"And what are the guests going to do without a host?" She implied suspiciously unraveling his shirt from his pants.

"I love you Sora."

"_DAISUKE DAISUKII!" _Yuri called out. A smile whipped across the lovers faces as their young daughter yelled out her brothers name. Followed by a waddling baby begging to be held. Sora knelt down and picked up the girl as she began to yell in happiness as If she knew she was going to get another sibling. Kairi tickled the little baby's stomach and as they got ready for the party.


	9. Sex me?

1**Hey… so I don't know if I already told you guys this but its really gonna take me forever to up date until summer starts. Day after day I've had NO TIME to right with all my homework... and I know chapters have been short but I try. That and im having a lot of trouble continuing this story. Idk were to end it or where to go with it. Idk if its going to continue. Its not getting as many reviews so I don't know if anyone is still reading it. Im not one to right if I don't think its worth it. That's why I ask for reviews so please do.**

**Warning:this chapter has minor adult content so if you don't think you can take it then defiantly skip. I will explain what happened in the next chapter. It is only minor though.**

_SORA! SORA! HELP ME!_

"Kai? What's wrong? C'mon! The party starts in 30 minutes!" Sora pulled her gracefully yet to the fullest, out of her bed as she drunkily fell on top of him.

"WOAH! DIDN'T WANT OT SEE THAT!" Riku yelped covering his eyes after walking into the room. Sora chuckled…

"GET A ROOM!" Rikku laughed. She walked forward a little and then pounced on Riku.

"DON'T TELL US TO GET A ROOM! You two need one more." Kairi laughed, then got off of Sora. Kairi straightened out her white mini skirt and walked to Yuffie's room. Sora just stared as her hips swayed.

"OH! She's calling me!" He said sarcastically. Drool escaped his mouth. Sora whipped it off quickly.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Rikku asked.

"I dunno. Im having second thoughts. I mean Yuri is a hand full already. She's almost one year old so you'd think she'd be easier to handle. But NOOO she had to be a pain in the ass. Eh she is a girl."

"HEY!" Rikku playfully punched the brunette as a reaction his arm raised to the spot that was hit.

"Danm it! You know you hit hard Rikku! That hurt!"

"Stop whining you baby." Rikku walked out of the room just as Kairi had earlier. Leaving only Sora and Riku there. So they did what every person did when they were left alone. (MAKE OUT! _No no.. just kidding its kairi sora remember_!) Tried to start converstation. Not that it ever worked as well as hoped.

"Sooooooo" Riku began.

"Sooooooooo" sora continued.

"How many?"

"How would I know how many kids she is going to have? Anything could happen maybe she wont even get pregnant."

"HAH! You wish lazy ass."

"At least I'm doing something!"

"Rikku doesn't want to get pregnant yet!" Riku blushed at Sora's comment. It wasn't as much that Rikku hadn't wanted to go a step further but more he hadn't. Neither of them wanted kids yet but Rikku had wanted just a bit more the hugs and kisses. Sora smirked at his elder friend.

_DING DONG! _

_WHY ISN'T SORA DOING THIS! I WAS BUSY! THAT LAZY ASS! _She called in her head. The furious Kairi stomped to the oak wood door and opened the silver shining handle. Why couldn't else be doing this? She was making her bed, Feeding Yuri, getting dressed and all sorts of other things!

"PEACE!" The person on the other side of the door called. Kairi jumped slightly off the ground at the hyper active yet controllable voice of her friend Selphie and next to stood her boyfriend Tidus. Hands shooting into the air and almost whacking Tidus. Making a "V" shape.

"SELPHIE! OMG! YOU'RE BACK!" Selphie Smiled at dear little Kairi as Tidus walked around her arm and into the house.

"YO SORA!" Tidus called out to his good friend. Sora jumped off the banister and flew to the ground. Like a cat would we landed on all fours. Well twos, since he didn't have four legs.

"Hey." Sora greeted with a slight blush across his cheeks and a grin on his face.

"So Sora, are we gonna party till we're purple again?" Tidus asked grinning alongside his good friends

"Naa, maybe not today cause..." Sora walked up to Tidus and whispered in his ear.

"Why are you whispering idiot! I already know about that you told me like forever ago smart ass."

"Yeah, I know I am." Sora grinned,

"yeah whatever…well then all I have to say is good luck."

**Kairi's point of view**

"So Kairi how have you been?"

"I've been fine, me and Sora are finally gonna go the extra mile. Hopefully hit a homer too!"

"OHMYGOD Kairi!TONIGHT!" Selphie yelped

"Yeah, it's the perfect set up dontcha think?" I asked her.

"Yeah true well I'm going to go back with Tidus right now sooo, Bye!" My hyper puffy brunette haired friend ran to her boyfriend with a little smile on her face. I was happy about tonight. Everything would hopefully work out, but on the other hand… one night doesn't always make a baby… I sighed to myself.

"Bye Selphie!"

**xoxoxox**

About an hour went by and people slowly started arriving. Waiting for other certain people to show up before doing anything really. When every one arrived kids began to drink, flirt, get 'rough' and other things along that line. Some people were on the floor and some were cough cough in rooms/closets cough cough. You could guess that more then just Kairi and Sora were getting at it. Well anyway.

"Tidus! Tidus come here!" A drunken Selphie yelled to her boyfriend. Her blond slowly walked to her but sped up as she began to fall.

"HEHE! You thought I was really drunk didn't you?" Tidus sighed at her,

"With you Selphie…"

"Mhmm?" She asked him to continue in her own lazy way.

"I can never be to sure." He finished and began to blush. "You perv Tidus! You can never be too sure my ASS! You wanted to take advantage of me!" Selphie yelled at him. Tidus only got to opening his mouth in order to defend himself, but Selphie put a figure to his lips and shhh'd him.

"That's Ok though…" She held up a little package. "'Cuz I wanted you too." Selphie removed her finger from his mouth and took his hand instead. Pulling the poor young blond into a room which was soon to be locked, with NO exit but his girlfriends satisfaction. Selphie leaned against the bed and began too oo and ahh trying to seduce him. Oh it was ONNN.

"Here I come!" He grinned evilly with a perverted look in his eye he began walking over to the bed he forced her down, then pressed his lips against hers. The brunette pulled him in.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Where'd Tidus and Selphie go?" Riku asked his girlfriend.

"Where do you think? Selphie was holding up a condom!" Rikku yelled. "why is it when I do that you never wanna get in bed?" She pouted."Or when i get into just my bra and panties... its like you never get turned on!"

"Im not… I mean… ummmm… heh heh?" Riku tried to cover but it didn't work.

"Some man you are. When did your hormones start up? Yesterday!"

"I'll let you know…" he was trying to tell her he had had plenty of hormone related experiences in his past but then again. She would only go get sick if she heard that.

**Sora and Kairi**

"Kairi are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I want to do this!"

Sora pulled Kairi in a passionate kiss and for a while but soon enough the only thing Sora was wearing were his boxer shorts he didn't find it fair for Kairi to have undressed him so he got her back. Only seconds later was Kairi only in her bra and panties. Sweet passionate kisses were slowly placed down her body. She moaned at this act. Turning him on even more.

"Sora!"

"Kairi!"

**xoxoxo**

"Hey Riku where do you think Sora and Kairi are?" A now just as satisfied as his girlfriend, Tidus asked. His messy hair was now much, much messier his shirt was the same. Lipstick kisses were placed all over his grinning face, along with a pink blush.

"Well, he's probably working on his 'Master Plan'." Riku answered with his fingers doing the quotation marks.

"You got some didn't you?" Riku asked him.

"Hell yea!" He yelled, not loud enough for the room to hear him. But loud enough for Riku to. The elder friend began to smirk. But then frown, "Im the only one of us who hasn't gone that extra mile." Tidus patted Riku on the shoulder.

"The longer you wait… the better your first time is. I say" He began to nod his head as if he had just given the ultimate piece of advise.

"We only had one problem though…"

"What is that?" Riku looked at him.

"That dumb-ass condom broke."

**xoxoxo**

It was already 10 in the morning and the party was over about 5:00 am so the house was trashed and only two people were there in there rooms. Sora started to wake up and saw a sleeping Kairi next to him.

'I hope she is pregnant, I want her to be happy' Sora thought 'Hmmm...Should I wake her up or should I let her sleep...naa I'll wake her up!'

"Kairi..." he shook her a little

"..."

"Kairi" he shook the cloth less girl a little more. Cloth less as in nothing on.

"...mmm?"

"KAIRI WAKE UP!"

"WHAT THE HELL SORA!" She shot up out of the warmth of her blanket to notice she had nothing on.

"AHH! I NEED CLOTHES!" She shot into Sora's chest so she wouldn't risk anyone seeing her breasts.

"gees! you're awake, it took forever to wake you up!"

"Sora be glad I love you, if I didn't I would of killed you as of right now!" Sora smirked at her.

"Oh really?" He asked her as his smirk widened.

"Yes really!" She playfully yelled to him.

"Well what do you say about this!" and Sora started tickling her.

"Haha...Sora...haha...s-s-stop it! Haha...you're going to h-hurt the b-b-baby!"

"If there is one in there."

"Oh don't be so negative lazy bum! I was only saying." She crossed her arms preventing any extra contact,

"that's some hot shit right there Kairi!" He playfully growled leaving his mark yet again.


End file.
